This invention relates generally to a holder and organizer and more particularly to such a holder which can accommodate a variety of workshop articles such as tools, small parts, bolts, nuts, pencils, rulers, and the like.
The prior art abounds with devices for holding and organizing various workshop articles such as tools, small parts, bolts, nuts, screws, pencils, rulers, and the like. Numerous such prior art devices are disclosed in United States patents as exemplified by Patent No. 3,023,891 to Sutter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,131 to Larson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,361 to Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,071 to Pond.
While these prior art holders might be utilized to hold an assortment of articles, all suffer from numerous deficiencies and disadvantages. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and disadvantages in that it provides a new and improved article holder that fills the need for a simple inexpensive holder made from readily available materials and permits the mobility of each holder.
The holder for assorted workshop articles of the present invention generally comprises a wall hanger, a plurality of insert rings, and a plurality of cup-shaped containers. The items intended to be held by the holder of the present invention include tools, small parts, bolts, nuts, screws, pencils, rulers, and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved article holder which may be easily and efficiently manufactured from inexpensive and readily available materials and parts and readily adaptable for workshop and other uses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved holder for an assortment of items such as tools, small parts, bolts, nuts, screws, plants and the like which permits the items to be readily accessible and not clutter the workshop or garage.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved holder for a variety of items which permits the easy mobility of each container.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and from the appended drawings in which like numbers have been used to designate like parts throughout the several views.